


Прелесть чистого листа: разгладь его

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Джинни срывает розу в лесу – и все в ее жизни выходит из-под контроля.





	Прелесть чистого листа: разгладь его

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [such a beautiful blank (but smooth it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015) by [Pocketfullof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketfullof/pseuds/Pocketfullof), [smutty_claus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_claus/pseuds/smutty_claus). 



> в этом фике используются мотивы легенды "Тэм Лин" и фильма «День сурка», а название – строка стихотворения Сильвии Плат «Amnesiac».  
> Фик был переведен в далеком 2008 году )

Глава 1  
Джинни видит ее, когда идет по лесу. Октябрьский воздух бодряще свеж, и горящие золотом ветви отбрасывают тень на покрытую мхом землю. Тренировка закончилась позже обычного, но это и неважно сегодня: ведь Рон и Гарри отправились на первую в их аврорской практике боевую вылазку и вряд ли вернутся до завтра, а Гермиона проводит выходные с родителями в Испании. Так что сегодняшний вечер – в кои-то веки в полном распоряжении Джинни. Уже назначено свидание с пенной ванной, бутылкой вина и стопкой глупых глянцевых журналов. 

Не ясно, что потянуло ее в эту рощу после тренировки – но она уже месяц в команде и все это время любуется царством деревьев по соседству. Почему бы не углубиться в него сегодня? 

Воздух мерцает в лучах заходящего солнца. По краям роща вся залита ярким золотистым светом, но по мере продвижения вглубь тени сгущаются. Сияющая в ореоле белого света роза так и бросается в глаза в этом полумраке. Идеально красивая, белоснежная, не затронутая буйством осенних красок, она растет на большом терновом кусте. Сунув палочку в карман квиддичной формы, Джинни наклоняется, чтобы поближе разглядеть цветок. Зрелище просто захватывающее – при том что Джинни, хоть и любит природу, никогда раньше так не восторгалась цветами или чем-то еще столь… девчоночьим. В конце-то концов, ведь это – всего лишь роза. В ней нет ничего таинственного, ничего волшебного… Нет, все-таки есть. Джинни чувствует это. Побуждение сорвать цветок просто смехотворно. Джинни украдкой оглядывается и, испытывая чувство необъяснимой вины, срывает розу. 

Звук нарастает постепенно – поначалу он похож на завывания гнущего ветви ветра, затем – на раскаты грома. Земля начинает трястись под ногами. Джинни дрожит. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Просыпается она вовсе не от звонка будильника – это ее тупица-братец грохочет на кухне, словно перепутал кастрюли и сковородки с ударной установкой. Джинни стонет, затем смотрит на часы – и стонет еще громче. С одной стороны, сегодня – суббота, а это значит, что можно валяться в постели как минимум до восьми тридцати, а затем до вечера валять дурака. 

С другой – сейчас определенно еще не полдевятого. Еще даже не полседьмого, а Джинни никогда не была ранней пташкой. 

– Рон, – рычит она и, даже не потрудившись накинуть халат на растянутую футболку с эмблемой «Гарпий», распахивает дверь спальни и спускается в прихожую. 

Квартира у них, конечно, совсем скромная – санузел, две спальни, небольшая квадратная гостиная и совсем уж маленькая кухонька. Но они могут себе позволить вскладчину платить за проживание в ней – деньгами, которые Рон зарабатывает в магазине, а Джинни – в квиддичной команде. Еще и на паб остается, и подержанные мантии покупать не приходится. Им этого хватает, и обычно Джинни это очень ценит. 

Обычно. 

Она останавливается. 

– А потом можно и сюда вернуться, – говорит Рон, высовываясь из-за дверцы шкафчика. В руках у него большая сковородка, а на разделочном столике Джинни замечает упаковку коричневых яиц и толстый шмат бекона. – Послушаем игру «Соколов» по радио. 

– Рон, – стонет Джинни, – ты хотя бы представляешь себе, сколько сейчас времени? 

Когда она стоит вот так – уперев руки в бока – она очень похожа на маму. Дражайшие братцы не раз говорили ей об этом. 

Рон, резко повернув к ней веснушчатое лицо, кривится. Ее ноздри наполняет запах кофе, а позади раздается взрыв знакомого смеха. Джинни расплывается в улыбке – несмотря на ранний час и осознание того, что на голове у нее со сна должно твориться черт-те что, – и оборачивается на звук. 

– Гарри! – мурлычет она, чувствуя, как гнев испаряется без следа. – Я думала, ты только днем появишься… 

На нем надеты джинсы и фирменный уизлевский свитер, зеленый, с вышитой на груди буквой «Г» (в шкафу у Джинни бережно свернут такой же, только поменьше, – Гарри носил его в двенадцать лет). 

Гарри смотрит на нее с явным удивлением, а затем бросает на Рона испуганный взгляд. 

– Ну… – тянет он. 

Смеясь, Джинни делает шаг ему навстречу. 

– Я, конечно, выгляжу ужасно, но это еще не повод шарахаться от своей девушки. 

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, она чмокает его в подбородок, чувствуя губами прохладную от утреннего воздуха кожу. 

– Ты что, совсем сдурела? – спрашивает Рон, шваркая изо всех сил сковородкой по столу, от чего Джинни и Гарри так и подскакивают. – Не проснулась еще, что ли? 

Не убирая рук с талии Гарри, Джинни гневно оборачивается к Рону. 

– Ты о чем это, а? Сколько раз тебе говорить – если тебе неприятно смотреть, как мы с Гарри прикасаемся друг к другу, это вовсе не значит, что мы должны прекратить, и вообще… 

Она чувствует, как Гарри позади нее застывает. Ну надо же – за два с лишним года мог бы уже и привыкнуть целоваться с ней на глазах у Рона. 

Рон глупо моргает и в конце концов говорит: 

– Но ты – не девушка Гарри, дуреха. 

Джинни усмехается и закатывает глаза к потолку. Внутри нее все ухает вниз, но она старается не обращать внимания. 

– Ну конечно же, я… – начинает она. 

И тут Гарри с нервным смешком отходит от нее на шаг. Джинни кидает острый взгляд на его зардевшиеся щеки и линию ровных белых зубов 

– Э-э, Джинни, – бормочет он, потирая затылок. 

Джинни громко фыркает. 

– Прекратите дурить, парни! Слишком рано для шуток – вот возьму и прокляну вас как следует. 

На лице Гарри сложно что-то прочесть, зато Рон выглядит так, словно разрывается между желанием проверить, нет ли у Джинни жара, и истерически расхохотаться. Последнее побуждение одерживает верх, и Джинни даже смеется вместе с ним, но сковавшее плечи напряжение не отпускает ее. 

– Очень смешно, Джинни, – говорит Рон. – Сейчас ты напомнишь Гарри о том, как вела себя в одиннадцать лет, не говоря уже о… 

– Ха-ха, Рон. – Гарри делает еще один шаг назад и сгибается пополам, обхватывая руками живот. Она переводит взгляд с одного на другого: Рона происходящее слегка забавляет, Гарри – явно тревожит. Лоб его нахмурен, в глазах за стеклами очков читается смятение. 

– Что вы… – Она заставляет себя рассмеяться, ощущая, как горят щеки. Рон и Гарри смотрят на нее. – Мне нужно идти, – наконец выдавливает она, чувствуя ком в горле. Она выскакивает из кухни и несется в свою комнату. Позади раздается бормотание Рона: «Чокнулась!» – и Джинни не может не согласиться. Она бросает взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку – оттуда на нее скорбно смотрит поникшая, увядшая роза. Этого не может быть. 

Даже аппарировав к роще у края тренировочного поля, она продолжает как заведенная повторять себе: «Этого не может быть!» Это все дурной сон, просто подсознание выкидывает дурные шутки, озвучивая ее страхи. 

Место кажется пугающе знакомым, но это не беспокоит Джинни – она ведь уже решила, что все это – всего лишь сон. 

Лес выглядит таким же, как и вчера: пробирающий до костей ветер все так же покачивает охваченные буйством ярких красок ветви над головой; под ногами так же пружинит темный мох, усеянный сучьями и палой листвой; с неба льется все тот же резкий до белизны солнечный свет, рассеиваясь сквозь густую листву. 

Джинни идет по расчищенной от веток тропе к кусту, на котором росла роза, и этот путь занимает у нее не больше двадцати минут. Вот уже Джинни стоит перед этим кустом – он выглядит практически так же, только розы на нем больше нет. Джинни держит цветок в руках, увядший и жалкий, с мертвыми, посеревшими лепестками. 

Что это могло быть, если не сон?.. 

Джинни была уверена, что это землетрясение, хотя ей никогда раньше не доводилось его переживать. Земля дрожала, словно в любой момент могла разверзнуться и поглотить ее. 

Джинни пошатнулась, все еще держа только что сорванный цветок, и в этот момент все в лесу переменилось. 

Падающий на куст свет стал резче и ярче, а все, что осталось за пределами световой сферы, наоборот, погрузилось в кромешную мглу. Джинни почувствовала, что на нее кто-то смотрит. Неуклюже растянувшись на земле, она вновь содрогнулась и с изумлением наблюдала, как перед ней материализуется чей-то силуэт. Это не было похоже на аппарацию, при которой человек появляется мгновенно, – сонм кружащихся в вихре молекул постепенно образовывал единое целое – самую прекрасную из когда-либо виденных Джинни женщин. Она была невероятно высокой – и при этом Джинни никогда бы не сравнила ее с великаншей. Эта женщина была само изящество. Она многими чертами напоминала Флер – та же бледная, гладкая кожа, светлые, почти белые волосы, заостренный подбородок и крупный рот, в изгибе которого не было ни намека на улыбку. На женщине были легкие шелковые одеяния цвета слоновой кости – словно октябрьский воздух вообще не мог на нее воздействовать, – тогда как распластанная на земле, растрепанная Джинни дрожала от холода в своей квиддичной форме. 

Глаза цвета ненастного зимнего утра, сверкнув, уставились на Джинни. 

– Как ты посмела сорвать мою розу, глупая девчонка? – От ее голоса по спине Джинни пробежал холодок. 

– Вашу розу, – эхом откликнулась она, не отрывая глаз от возвышавшейся перед ней женщины. Джинни сообразила, что в руках у незнакомки не было палочки, – значит, она не ведьма. Но тогда… 

– Ой! – пискнула Джинни. – Простите меня, пожалуйста. Вы, должно быть, эльф… – 

Она истерически хихикнула. – Я просто шла – и увидела розу. Она была такой красивой, и я не думала… 

– То, что ты не думала, очевидно, – перебила женщина, и от ее дыхания – Джинни была уверена, что ей не показалось, – воздух вокруг покрылся инеем. – Я не просто эльф, девчонка, я – королева эльфов, и ты сорвала принадлежащую мне розу. 

– Пожалуйста, возьмите! – Джинни протянула цветок, заметив, что под ногти успела набиться грязь. 

– Она осквернена твоим прикосновением. – Королева взглянула на нее с презрительной усмешкой, и Джинни почувствовала, как ее обдает жаром. 

– Я понятия не имела, что эта роза принадлежит вам, – начала она объяснять, все еще протягивая цветок. – Если я могу что-нибудь сделать… 

– Поднимись, ведьма, – потребовала королева. – И ответь… 

Джинни, фыркнув, встала на ноги. 

– …ты всегда берешь то, что тебе не принадлежит? 

Кончики ушей Джинни вспыхнули. Она прищурилась и, выпятив грудь, постаралась вытянуться во весь рост (не то чтобы это сильно меняло дело). 

– Можно подумать, на розе висела табличка: «Не трогай меня!» – выплюнула Джинни. – Знай я, что она твоя, я бы и не стала ее рвать. Но я ведь уже объяснила, что не знала. Если я могу как-то это исправить – скажи, и я исправлю. Но я не позволю тебе, эльфица-переросток, стоять тут и унижать меня! – Она резко замолкла, задохнувшись, и прикусила губу. 

Королева несколько секунд холодно оглядывала ее льдисто-голубыми глазами. Джинни вздернула подбородок. Она не позволит этой женщине – нет, этой королеве эльфов, – заставить ее почувствовать себя несмышленым ребенком. 

На лице королевы появилась улыбка, в которой не было ни грамма теплоты – такая же холодная и жестокая, как и ее взгляд. 

– Понятно, – сказала королева. Джинни изо всех сил старалась не съежиться под ее взором. – Ну что ж, Джиневра… – Джинни резко выдохнула. – Похоже, тебе нужно преподать урок. Возможно, потеряв самое ценное, ты научишься не хватать своими грязными руками то, что тебе не принадлежит. 

– Вы хотите забрать мою метлу? – растерянно спросила Джинни. – Но она осталась на поле… 

Королева разразилась холодным, высокомерным смехом. 

– Я говорю не о вещи, глупая смертная. 

– Не о вещи… 

– До следующего новолуния в твоем распоряжении все время мира, чтобы снова завоевать его. Но если не сумеешь и сдашься – он достанется мне. 

– Что… Кто? Я не понимаю… 

Но королева уже начала растворяться, словно сливаясь с лесом. Вновь появился свет – теплый и яркий; из тьмы проступили силуэты деревьев. 

– Все время мира, – вновь отдалось у Джинни в ушах – и королева окончательно исчезла. 

Джинни проснулась в своей постели, почти ничего не помня о королеве и ее увядшей розе. 

 

 

* * * 

 

– Э-эй! – кричит Джинни. Лес отзывается лишь тихим шелестом ветра. 

– Послушай! – снова орет Джинни. – Мне все еще ужасно жаль, что я сорвала твою розу. И я понимаю, что ты такая… ну, очень могущественная – и можешь стереть у людей воспоминания и превратить мою жизнь в кош… кошмар. Ты доказала свою силу. Только скажи, что ты от меня хочешь, – и я все сделаю, обещаю! Все, что бы ты ни потребовала… 

Она слышит эхо своего дрожащего голоса – и больше ни звука. Напряжение, стянувшее внутренности в тугой узел, одерживает верх – и она, не выпуская из рук увядший цветок, опускается на землю. Колени ее подтянуты к подбородку, плечи содрогаются от рыданий. 

Домой она возвращается только часа через три. На оранжевом календаре «Пушек», который Рон чарами прикрепил к стене справа от маггловского холодильника, уже вычеркнуты все прошедшие октябрьские дни. Вчера было новолуние, и у Джинни в распоряжении есть все время мира, чтобы вновь завоевать Гарри. Эта перспектива кажется смутно зловещей, и внутри все зудит от нервного нетерпения. 

Выйдя из душа, она слышит, словно в ответ на беззвучную мольбу, раздающиеся в квартире голоса Гарри и Рона. Натянув блузку с вызывающим вырезом, она сушит волосы заклинанием и закусывает верхнюю губу. 

Изучая в зеркале свое отражение, она думает, стоит ли ей подкраситься. Кожа выглядит ужасно бледной, и к тому же… 

– Не слишком ли глубокий вырез, дорогуша? – ехидно интересуется зеркало, прерывая ее размышления. 

Джинни, скривившись, бормочет: «Заткнись!» – и выходит в прихожую. 

Она появляется в кухонном дверном проеме, сияя игривой улыбкой, и на нее одновременно обращаются два встревоженных, испуганных взгляда. 

– П-привет, Джинни, – осторожно говорит Гарри, и глаза его чуть не выскакивают из орбит при виде ее голубой (он очень любит, когда она носит голубое) блузки, разрез которой щедро выставляет на обозрение покрытую веснушками грудь. 

Ее улыбка становится еще шире, взгляд теплеет. 

– Привет, Гарри, – мурлычет она. 

– Во что это ты вырядилась?! – рявкает Рон. 

Джинни поднимает на него невинный взгляд. 

– Ты об этом? – Она оглядывает себя: крошечную тряпочку, которая в магазинчике за углом носила гордое название «мини-юбка», и ниже – массивные, высоченные каблуки. – Да так, ничего особенного. Первое, что под руку подвернулось. – Она снова улыбается Гарри. – Тебе нравится? 

Рон кривится еще сильнее. 

– На тебе же почти ничего нет, – бормочет он и требовательно добавляет: – Иди переоденься! Ты выглядишь как продажная женщина. 

– Не будь таким старомодным, Рон! – фыркает Джинни. 

Она проходит на кухню, и Гарри поспешно отступает к разделочному столику, а Рон раздраженно втягивает воздух. Джинни, угрожающе прищурившись, спрашивает: 

– Что?! 

– Сколько литров духов ты на себя вылила?! 

Джинни, вспыхнув, одаривает его еще одним уничтожающим взглядом. 

– Не больше обычного, придурок! 

Ну ладно, похоже, она и правда перестаралась – но ведь это любимый запах Гарри, он ей тысячу раз об этом говорил. 

– Ладно, проехали, – говорит Джинни, грациозно поворачиваясь к Гарри – это вышло бы гораздо эффектнее, если бы она вообще могла перемещаться на этих чертовых каблуках, не спотыкаясь при каждом шаге. – Лучше скажите, какие у вас планы на сегодняшний вечер? 

– Не знаю, – оглядывая ее, отвечает Рон. – А что? Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что встречаешься с Гарри? 

– Ах, это! – Джинни заливисто хохочет. – Ну конечно же, это была шутка! 

– Ну конечно же, – словно попугай, повторяет Рон. 

Гарри издает нервный смешок. 

– Хорошая шутка, Джин. 

Джинни сияет. 

– Так какие у вас планы? – снова спрашивает она. 

Гарри пожимает плечами: 

– Прогуляться в паб. Перекусить там что-нибудь. 

– Супер. Не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь? 

– В этом?! – подавившись, спрашивает Рон, одновременно с Гарри, который восклицает: 

– Ну конечно, пойдем! 

Джинни расплывается в улыбке. 

– Сейчас, только сумочку захвачу. 

Ну ладно, может, это и правда было не самой удачной идеей – отправиться в паб в таком виде. Но это уж точно не ее вина – что три парня, один за другим, попытались снять ее в первые двадцать минут, а помешанный на защите ее чести братец-неандерталец бросился в драку с первым же типом, который попытался ухватить Джинни за задницу. 

Джинни сама бы прекрасно со всем разобралась – тайком наложенное проклятье гораздо эффективнее размахивания кулаками. И совсем не страшно, что они ушли, еле успев пропустить по кружке, а Гарри сказал, что ему хотелось бы провести тихий вечер дома. Ничего, у нее еще полно времени, она справится. 

У нее все должно получиться – в конце концов, она знает Гарри как облупленного: что он любит, а что ненавидит. Он обязательно снова в нее влюбится – и все будет в порядке. 

Она ложится в постель сразу после захода солнца, гасит свет и поворачивается на бок. Завтра будет новый день. И он просто не может оказаться хуже сегодняшнего. 

Глава 2  
Опять этот придурок Рон! Неужели после вчерашнего скандала нельзя было повременить с приготовлениями к завтраку хотя бы часов до восьми? Хотя, конечно, чего и ждать от парня, который не может собраться постирать свои вещи, пока его девушка не заявит, что категорически отказывается заходить к нему в спальню… И все же – неужели он не в состоянии проявить хотя бы крупицу уважения к интересам сестры? 

Джинни откидывает одеяло и решительно марширует на кухню, откуда доносится бормотание Рона об игре «Соколов». Она останавливается в дверях, уперев руки в бока, готовая с рычанием наброситься на брата. Жалко, палочка осталась в спальне – может, стоит сходить за ней и как следует проучить Рона за то, что он второе утро подряд не дает сестре поспать по-человечески? В конце концов, он этого заслуживает. Джинни нужен полноценный отдых, если она надеется заново покорить Гарри, а уж она, понятное дело, не собирается уступать его какой-то там двенадцатифутовой блондинке с заостренными ушами. 

– Привет, Джинни, – раздается голос слева от нее. – Мы тебя разбудили? 

Рон кладет только что вытащенную из шкафчика сковороду рядом с упаковкой яиц. 

Джинни резко разворачивается к Гарри – на ее лице уже сияет улыбка. На Гарри снова надет свитер, связанный Молли Уизли. Зеленая шерсть оттеняет его глаза, от чего они кажутся еще ярче. 

– Ну да, точнее – Рон разбудил, – уточняет она, кидая на брата уничтожающий взгляд. – Причем, хочу заметить, второй раз подряд. – Джинни снова оборачивается к Гарри. – Знаю, ты любишь мамины свитера – но почему бы их, по крайней мере, не чередовать? 

Она ведь связала тебе недавно другой, с хвосторогой. 

На плите закипает кофе. Запах так и манит, и Джинни подходит, чтобы налить себе большую кружку. 

– Ладно, лучше расскажи – хорошо отдохнул дома вчера вечером? Я даже не думала, что моя экипировка привлечет столько… – она замолкает, заметив недоумение на лице Гарри, и медленно договаривает: – внимания. – Стоп. – Джинни резко поворачивается к Рону, расплескивая кофе. – Вы тут говорили об игре «Соколов»? 

Внутри все ухает вниз – как будто она должна сдавать экзамен по зельям, к которому не готова, – только сейчас ощущения гораздо, гораздо хуже. 

– Да, – отвечает Гарри вместо Рона. – Мы собирались послушать матч по радио – а может, даже в паб сходить. После того как пару часиков поспим. 

Джинни медленно поворачивается обратно к Гарри, уставившись на его съехавшие набок очки. 

– А зачем вам спать? К тому же матч был вчера – «Соколы» выиграли тридцать очков. 

– Да нет же, Джинни, матч будет сегодня. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

– Нет. То есть да. Хорошо. Но «Соколы» играли вчера – в субботу. – Она указывает на календарь с «Пушками». 

– Х-м-м, Джин, – говорит Рон сзади – медленно, словно обращаясь к маленькому ребенку. 

– Сегодня и есть суббота. 

Джинни бросает взгляд на календарь. 

– Да нет же… ой. – Суббота в календаре не вычеркнута – а ведь Джинни точно помнит, как вчера помечала ее крестом, когда уходила с кухни. – Но… – Сдвинув брови, она смотрит на себя – и обнаруживает, что на ней та же футболка с «Гарпиями», в которой она проснулась вчера. 

Она отшатывается от календаря. 

– Джинни, – говорит Рон, – да что с тобой? 

– Что вы делали прошлой ночью? – требовательно спрашивает она. Ее рука мокрая и горячая от разлившегося кофе – наверное, будет ожог. Пожалуй, все-таки стоит поставить кружку на стол. 

Прежде чем ответить, Рон обменивается взглядом с Гарри. 

– У нас была первая ночная вылазка с Кингсли. И это было круто, правда! Я наложил два заклинания, а Гарри одно, и даже… 

– Первая вылазка, – бормочет Джинни. – Ваша первая аврорская вылазка. 

– Ну да, так а я о чем? 

Джинни снова смотрит на календарь, на Гарри и его свитер с вышитой на груди буквой «Г», потом переводит взгляд на разделочный стол, где лежит упаковка яиц. 

– Но это же невозможно, – бормочет она. 

Рон осторожно приближается к ней – словно третьекурсник, которому нужно подойти к одному из выведенных Хагридом жутких гибридов, и забирает кружку, отставляя ее на стол. 

– Может, тебе стоит вернуться в постель? По-моему, ты еще не проснулась. 

– Да не устала я! – говорит Джинни. – Со мной все в порядке. Просто я… Просто вы… – Она бросает острый взгляд на Гарри: – Ты ведь не мой парень? 

Глаза Гарри за скособоченными дурацкими очками вылезают из орбит. 

– Э-э, н-нет. 

– Ну да, – бормочет Джинни, – я так и думала. 

– Джин, да ты точно все еще спишь! – прыскает Рон. 

Джинни откликается невеселым смехом: 

– Да, ты прав. Все еще сплю. 

Скрестив руки на груди, она пересекает кухню. 

– Так я, значит, иду обратно в свою комнату, угу? 

Уже в прихожей она слышит бормотание Рона: «Чокнулась!» – и кривится от злости. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Джинни всегда считала себя оптимисткой – энергичной, веселой, бойкой; из тех, кто всегда думает, что стакан наполовину полон, и все такое. 

Но оставаться оптимисткой во всей чертовщине, которая творится с ее жизнью… оказывается, это совсем непросто. Она еще раз идет в лес – и возвращается ни с чем, если не считать обветренных щек и потрескавшихся губ. Затем бросает последний взгляд на календарь – ситуация необъяснима даже с помощью магии и в то же время совершенно очевидна: сегодня – это завтра, которое так и не наступило. Джинни вспоминает слова королевы, сказанные позавчера… или вчера – это зависит от того, каким исчислением теперь пользоваться. У нее есть все время мира, чтобы вернуть Гарри… Но как прикажете это сделать, как?! 

Эльфийская магия совершенно не похожа на человеческую – она старше, сильнее и не зависит от физических законов, которые ограничивают магию волшебников. У Джинни нет никакой возможности разрушить чары и заставить Гарри, Рона и кого угодно еще вспомнить о том, как все было на самом деле. Во всяком случае, одна она точно не справится. Была бы здесь Гермиона – она бы знала, что делать, даже если бы решила, что Джинни совершенно не в своем уме. Правда, учитывая все последние события, Джинни и сама не была уверена в том, что с головой у нее все в порядке. 

Она встряхивается. Сейчас ей нужно принять душ и разработать новый план – возможно, придется как следует засесть за исследования. Она обязательно вернет обратно свою жизнь. Чего бы ей это ни стоило. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Какая все-таки отвратительная штука – жизнь. 

И почему Джинни думала, что это будет приятно – пропустить несколько пинт в пабе с Гарри и Роном; почему ей казалось, что Гарри начнет вспоминать о своих чувствах к ней? На самом деле это просто невыносимо – медленно напиваться в тускло освещенном помещении, чувствуя боль в обожженной руке и зияющую дыру в груди. 

На этот раз она надевает джинсы и свитер. И пусть глаза Гарри не вылезают из орбит при ее виде – зато и в драку никто не ввязывается, даже по прошествии трех часов. Ну что ж, уже прогресс. 

Вся проблема в том, что… Ох, вся проблема в том, что Джинни просто понятия не имеет, как вести себя с Гарри. Она два года была его девушкой, она любила его, и он отвечал ей взаимностью. Но в этой реальности он ее не любит, она для него всего лишь младшая сестра лучшего друга. Конечно, он испытывает к ней симпатию – это заметно по тому, как он улыбается, и заинтересованно задает вопросы, и все знает о ее положении в команде, и привычно поддразнивает, когда она заказывает к пиву ломтик лимона. 

Он все тот же Гарри – и все так же, сосредоточившись на чем-то, высовывает язык; все так же, увлекшись разговором, принимается размахивать руками. Он по-прежнему беспрестанно поправляет очки и пахнет от него, как и раньше: сандалом и потом. Вот только за руку ее он не держит, не подается вперед, чтобы смахнуть с ее глаз прядь волос, и не смотрит так, словно... 

– Джинни, с тобой все в порядке? Ты какая-то грустная сегодня. 

Она видит в глазах Гарри участие и отвечает слабой улыбкой. Затем, коротко кивнув, делает глоток эля. Сердце ее сжимается от боли. Как можно потерять человека, который находится рядом с тобой? 

Глава 3  
В этот раз она уже знает, что услышит этот звук – военного оркестра, отбивающего дробь на кастрюлях и сковородках. Ей не нужно опускать взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что на ней надета все та же растянутая футболка с «Гарпиями». И не обязательно спускаться на кухню, чтобы обнаружить Гарри в темно-зеленом свитере и Рона, хлопочущего о сегодняшнем завтраке. 

Сегодняшнем. 

Опять. 

* * * 

Она прекрасно знает, что это совершенно бесполезно, и все равно не может расстаться с надеждой, что найдет королеву и пообещает, что усвоила урок. Она посадит целую клумбу магических белых роз, если только королева вернет Джинни ее жизнь. Черт, Джинни уже начинает думать, что готова расстаться с квиддичем и приняться за изучение травологии в компании Невилла – пока пальцы не позеленеют, – лишь бы Гарри вспомнил ее, по-настоящему вспомнил. 

Так что, хоть она и знает, что это глупо – сидеть на твердой, холодной земле в лесу и, сжимая в руках увядшую розу, разговаривать с деревьями, – и возможно, такое поведение приведет ее прямиком в угловую палату для буйнопомешанных в больнице Святого Мунго – по соседству с Локхартом, – но, с другой стороны, она и правда понятия не имеет, что делать. К тому же ей явно некуда торопиться. 

* * * 

Когда Джинни возвращается домой, Гарри и Рон возятся на кухне. Губы ее потрескались, волосы растрепались от ветра. Джинни чувствует себя изможденной – это не обычная усталость, а глубокое, проникающее до костей изнеможение, словно она постоянно бежит, бежит куда-то – и никак не может остановиться и передохнуть. 

– Привет, Джинни, – взглянув на нее, говорит Гарри. На нем все тот же темно-зеленый свитер ручной вязки, который Джинни уже начинает ненавидеть. Волосы Гарри топорщатся на затылке – Джинни знает: это оттого, что он прилег днем поспать, хотя она еще не говорила с ним сегодня. Если рассматривать понятие «сегодня» технически. 

– Привет, сестренка! – радостно улыбается Рон. – Какие планы на вечер? 

– Ну… – колеблется Джинни. Щеки ее, должно быть, совсем раскраснелись от холода. – В квиддич собираюсь поиграть, – в конце концов врет она. – Тренировки тренировками, а лишняя практика никогда не помешает. 

– Хм-м, – с сомнением тянет Гарри, и Джинни в ответ невесело смеется: 

– Ну да, ты считаешь, что мне и тренировок хватит. 

– Ну ладно, – говорит Рон, – мы собираемся поужинать в пабе. Ты как, идешь? 

– Да нет. Что-то я сегодня не в настроении. 

– Уверена? 

– Конечно, Рон. Спасибо за предложение. Повеселитесь там вдвоем. 

– О’кей. – Он делает к ней шаг и прижимается губами ко лбу. 

Джинни, отпрянув, удивленно его оглядывает. Гарри, стоящий у плиты, тоже смотрит на Рона. 

– Что это было? – спрашивает Джинни. 

Рон пожимает плечами. Похоже, он слегка смущен – даже кончики ушей розовеют. 

– Просто ты выглядишь какой-то грустной. Хотелось немножко поддержать тебя, только и всего. – Он нарочито хмурит брови. – Только не рассчитывай, что я теперь буду все время так делать. 

Джинни смаргивает и улыбается. 

– Даже и надеяться не буду. – Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она целует его в щеку. – Спасибо! – говорит она шепотом, а затем добавляет, уже громче: – Ну что, идите уж. 

Развлекитесь там по-мужски. 

Гарри мимолетно улыбается ей на прощание. Джинни со вздохом смотрит, как он уходит, – на линию его плеч и иссиня-черные волосы. Что ей сейчас нужно – так это как следует напиться. 

* * * 

Маггловский клуб в самом центре Лондона полон народу. Всепроникающая пульсация музыки отдается болью в зубах. Здесь все из хрома и стекла, а по углам расставлены большие кожаные диваны. В этом месте легко можно затеряться – и это… именно то, что нужно. 

Девушка за стойкой одаряет усевшуюся на барный табурет Джинни приятной улыбкой: 

– Что вам налить, дорогуша? 

Джинни, нахмурившись, оглядывает шеренги бутылок за баром и в итоге определяется: 

– Что-нибудь покрепче, пожалуйста. 

– Неудачный день? – с понимающей улыбкой спрашивает барменша. 

– Вы даже не представляете, насколько. 

– Есть у меня, пожалуй, лекарство от такой напасти. 

Перед Джинни появляется стакан, наполненный на три пальца прозрачной и, вне всякого сомнения, весьма забористой жидкостью. Она опрокидывает его – и c удовлетворением ощущает жжение в желудке. Джинни отодвигает стакан. 

– Еще один, пожалуйста. 

После трех порций голова идет кругом – и Джинни становится хорошо. Губы приятно немеют, а музыка волнами проходит сквозь тело, заставляя его двигаться. Четыре порции – и она уже на танцполе, толкается и вдавливается в людское море, пахнущее потом и жасмином. Она замечает, что он смотрит на нее с улыбкой, и смеется. Он высокий, у него узкие плечи и темные-темные волосы, а голос, когда он предлагает заказать ей выпивку, гладкий и текучий, словно мед. В итоге они оказываются на диване, кожаная поверхность которого прилипает к бедрам. У нее болит живот, а перед глазами все расплывается из-за спиртного и царящей в клубе жары. 

Джинни думает о Гарри: о его взгляде и улыбке, об очках набекрень, белых зубах и о том, как от него все время одинаково пахнет. Она позволяет Марку – этот парень с яркими глазами и розовым языком говорит, что его зовут Марк, – прижать ее к спинке дивана. 

Она закрывает глаза, и Марк целует ее, касаясь кожи живота холодными шершавыми руками. 

* * * 

Джинни аппарирует домой после двух, с хлопком приземляясь посреди гостиной. Ее тут же приветствует громкий и хлюпающий храп Рона. Сонный, но все еще бодрствующий Гарри сидит у камина. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – невнятно произносит Джинни, расстегивая пальто. 

Гарри сонно смотрит на нее из-под упавшей на глаза темной челки: 

– Ну, я… вообще-то, тебя жду. 

– Зачем? 

– Мы поздно вернулись – а тебя еще нет. Вот и хотел убедиться, что… тебя не сбил с ног бешеный гиппогриф или что-нибудь вроде этого. 

Джинни скидывает пальто, которое растекается лужицей на полу, и самодовольно наблюдает над тем, как Гарри таращит глаза. Она прекрасно знает, как выглядит: вся потная и исцелованная – на скуле у нее, похоже, красуется засос. 

– Где… – сглатывает Гарри, – где ты была? 

Джинни пожимает плечами и, покачиваясь, бредет на кухню. Глоток воды – вот что ей сейчас нужно. 

Гарри в мгновение ока вскакивает и оказывается за ней. 

– Где ты была? – снова спрашивает он – требовательно, но тихо, чтобы не потревожить посапывающего на диване друга. 

Джинни, опираясь бедрами о разделочный столик, держит обеими руками стакан и жадно пьет воду. 

– Гуляла, – снова пожимает она плечами. 

– А по-моему, ты говорила, что устала. 

– Гарри. – Джинни, нахмурившись, отставляет стакан. – Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? У тебя ведь своя квартира есть. 

Гарри с оскорбленным видом делает шаг назад. 

– Мы беспокоились о тебе! – объясняет он. 

Джинни прислушивается к похрапыванию: 

– Да, судя по звукам, Рон действительно ужасно обеспокоен. 

– Он беспокоился! Просто заснул. 

– Я уже большая девочка. 

– Я в курсе. Но когда мы уходили, ты выглядела такой грустной, а потом тебя не было, когда мы вернулись, так что мы решили подождать, пока ты не придешь. Рон заснул, а я решил… 

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Гарри, но, как видишь, у меня все прекрасно. 

– Да уж, выглядишь ты и впрямь прекрасно, – сухо замечает Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Джинни, отлепившись от стола, ковыляет в сторону своей спальни. 

У двери она, покачиваясь, оборачивается и обнаруживает Гарри прямо позади себя. 

– Не смей меня осуждать, Гарри Поттер. 

– Я не осуждаю! – яростно шипит Гарри. – Я просто… – Он со вздохом трет затылок. – Ты была грустной, а теперь пришла домой пьяной, и… я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. 

– Ты мне не брат. 

– Знаю. Но я твой друг – и мне не все равно. Потому что… ну… – Он машет рукой. – Ведь так поступают друзья. 

Джинни издает горький смешок. 

– Угу, друзья. Ты знаешь, как поступают друзья, Гарри? Они… они помнят обо всем – о твоем дне рождения, о любимой еде… 

– Я помню, когда у тебя день рождения… 

– …и какие ты предпочитаешь цвета. А еще они помнят о своих девушках. Но ты! – визжит она. На его лице написано полное недоумение, но Джинни уже несёт: – Просто берешь и забываешь, – тычет она в него пальцем, – как будто это – раз плюнуть. Ты… ты… ты просто засранец, вот ты кто! Да ты хоть знаешь, каково это, а? Знаешь? Смотреть на тебя, хотеть тебя, а ты вообще ничего обо мне не помнишь! – Она снова направляет на него палец. – Так вот – иди на хер, Гарри Поттер. Больно ты мне нужен! 

И хлопает дверью ему в лицо. Последнее, что она успевает увидеть перед щелчком, – его вытаращенные глаза за стеклами очков, зеленые и беззащитные. 

Порывшись во втором ящике комода, Джинни извлекает маленький темно-зеленый свитер. Она сворачивается на кровати и, уткнув нос в его шерсть, со слезами на глазах погружается в хмельной сон. 

Глава 4  
Есть весомые плюсы в повторении одного и того же дня – независимо от последствий. Один из них – никакого похмелья, сколько бы ни выпил накануне. Еще один – никто не помнит, каким придурком ты себя выставил. Да и пробуждение под грохот кастрюль и сковородок потихоньку становится привычным – этакий личный будильник, ужасно громкий и назойливый. 

Она встает, принимает душ, надевает старую школьную форму и выскакивает за дверь, едва услышав отзвуки обращенных к ней приветствий Гарри и Рона. Меньше чем через двадцать минут после пробуждения она решает разработать новый план – и не включать в него ни целый день стенаний под деревьями, ни целую ночь обжиманий с незнакомцами. 

Аппарировать в Хогсмид приходится в два приема – чтобы не расщепиться. А потом нужно еще полчаса идти по утоптанной тропинке к большим, величественным воротам Хогвартса. 

Когда Джинни наконец минует охранные заклинания замка, хижину Хагрида и входную дверь, что отнимает час от ее утра, она даже не тратит время на поиски Макгонагалл – сразу устремляется в сторону Большого зала, а от него – по тускло освещенному коридору в библиотеку. 

Мадам Пинс не работает здесь с прошлого года (ее увольнение, последовавшее всего через неделю после ухода Филча, вызвало массу слухов), и Джинни сталкивается с подозрительным взглядом новой библиотекарши – пожалуй, еще более чопорной на вид, чем прежняя. Впрочем, вслух она никаких возражений не высказывает, и Джинни чуть ли не впервые в жизни радуется невысокому росту. Она направляется прямиком к полкам с толстыми, переплетенными в кожу томам по эльфийской магии, вытаскивает тяжеленную стопку, от которой тут же начинает ломить руки, и усаживается за столик в углу. Еще нет и десяти, а она уже совершенно обессилена. Из высокого окна над ней падает белый луч – он высвечивает висящую в воздухе пыль и длинной полосой ложится на стол. Ее руки в этом свете выглядят бледными, с яркими пятнами веснушек. Она придвигает книгу и, раскрыв, принимается читать. 

В самом углу сводчатого помещения библиотеки ее никто не беспокоит – и она сидит над книгами до ломоты в спине, пока буквы не начинают расплываться перед глазами. Завтра она обязательно захватит с собой пергамент и перо, а сегодня остается только радоваться, что королева не стерла и ее воспоминания. Если верить книгам, с высшими эльфами можно встретиться только в новолуние, когда граница между мирами достаточно тонка, чтобы переступить ее. А это значит, что Джинни предстоит либо вновь завоевать Гарри за двадцать четыре часа, либо сдаться, чтобы снова встретиться с королевой. А если она сдастся… 

Ну, если верить книге, помимо удаления воспоминаний и искажения восприятия времени, высшие эльфы способны также на захват людей – похищение их прямо из жилищ. 

Вообще-то, о таких вещах должны рассказывать в школе, думает Джинни. У нее мелькает мысль высказать все, что она думает на этот счет, Макгонагалл – но директор все равно не вспомнит об этом завтра, и к тому же это вообще неважно. Важно то, что Джинни не собирается сдаваться. Либо она найдет выход – либо умрет, пытаясь это сделать. Черт побери, ведь в ее распоряжении все время мира! 

 

 

* * * 

 

Жизнь невероятно одинока, когда проживаешь ее наедине с собой. Всю первую половину дня она проводит в пыльной библиотеке. Она может менять столы, читать разные книги, выяснить, что мадам Пике любит почитывать «Историю о Гвендолин Говард – ведьме, которая предавалась страсти с Мерлином» и пьет чай с тремя кусочками сахара и подогретым молоком, – все равно течение ее жизни остается отупляющее однообразным. Библиотекарша никогда ее не вспоминает – и каждое утро награждает заходящую в библиотеку Джинни все тем же подозрительным взглядом. 

Ровно в час в дальнем углу зала появляется девочка с голубой лентой и эмблемой Равенкло, чтобы взять книгу про домашних эльфов. Иногда Джинни для разнообразия берет эту книгу с полки, чтобы спровоцировать беседу с девочкой. 

Заметок она не делает – какой в этом смысл, если они все равно исчезают на следующее утро, куда бы она их ни прятала: под подушку, в ящик комода, между страницами старого пыльного тома. 

Иногда она пишет письма – то Гермионе, рассказывая обо всех событиях минувшего дня, то Рону, то маме. В конце концов писать перед сном становится привычкой – скрип пера действует на нее успокаивающе. Гарри она никогда не пишет – не выражает в словах, как тоска по нему становится похожей на нехватку давно отрезанной конечности и ощущается постоянной, но уже привычной тянущей болью в животе. 

Каждое утро написанные строки исчезают с пергамента – словно стертый с доски мел. 

 

 

* * * 

 

У нее есть метла и старый снитч, а с тех пор, как она играла – по-настоящему играла для себя, – прошло уже много времени. Пусть она наедине с холодным ветром – ей кажется, что это именно то, что ей сейчас нужно. 

Она входит на кухню, застегивая теплую мантию, и обнаруживает там Рона и Гарри. 

– Приветствую тебя, любимая сестрица, – говорит Рон. – Какие планы на сегодня? 

Джинни пожимает плечами, думая о библиотеке и уже привычном ощущении прикосновения к пыльным страницам. 

– Да особо никаких. 

Гарри – разумеется, на нем все тот же дурацкий зеленый свитер, – предлагает: 

– Мы тут собираемся в паб перекусить – не хочешь пойти с нами? 

Она с улыбкой смотрит ему в глаза. 

– Вообще-то, я собиралась побыть на свежем воздухе. Может, найти свободное от магглов местечко и полетать немного. 

– А-а. – Гарри с тоской смотрит на ее метлу, потом переводит взгляд на Рона. 

Облизав губы, Джинни говорит: 

– Буду рада, если вы захотите ко мне присоединиться. 

К тому времени как Гарри с Роном запихивают в себя сэндвичи, надевают теплые мантии, отыскивают старые квиддичные перчатки, а затем находят подходящий пустырь, над которым можно полетать, уже сгущаются сумерки. 

Воздух бодряще свеж и прохладен, и солнце в золотисто-красном ореоле раскаленным блином закатывается за облака. Свет отражается от волос Гарри, когда он взмывает в воздух, и на его лице сияет улыбка шириной в Ла-Манш. 

Они по очереди выпускают снитч и гоняются за ним. Джинни и Гарри хохочут, когда Рон падает с метлы, а потом то же самое случается с Гарри – и тут уже смеется Рон. 

Кажется, уже целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как Джинни последний раз чувствовала себя так хорошо и свободно. Она улыбается до боли в щеках и вдыхает вечерний воздух, пахнущий как-то по-новому. Они возвращаются домой в темноте. Кругом царят тишина и покой, а в стеклах очков Гарри отражаются звезды. 

Джинни желает им спокойной ночи. Она знает, что Гарри сейчас аппарирует к себе, а Рон ляжет спать с мыслями о Гермионе, и надеется – тщетно – что завтра утром они будут помнить о минувшем вечере. 

 

 

* * * 

 

В Норе тихо. 

– Мама! – зовет Джинни, заходя в гостиную. В камине горит огонь, а сверху, на полке, стоит семейное фото – старое, еще довоенное. Фред подмигивает, когда она проходит мимо. Джинни отводит взгляд и снова зовет: 

– Мама, ты где? 

Она начинает разматывать шарф и слышит шаги – мама спускается по ступенькам. 

– О, привет, дорогая! – В мамином голосе слышно удивление. 

– Привет, мам. – Она снимает плащ и кладет его на спинку стула – но тут же, под строгим материнским взглядом, снова поднимает и, повесив в шкаф, оборачивается. 

– Какими судьбами? 

Джинни пожимает плечами. 

– Да так. Просто захотелось повидаться. 

Мамины глаза ярко блестят. 

– Какой чудесный сюрприз! Чаю выпьешь? 

– Чем ты занималась? 

– Ну… – отвечает мама, одновременно взмахивая палочкой и зажигая огонь под чайником. Рядом на плите уже пыхтит большая кастрюля. – На чердаке порядок наводила. 

Тут по соседству миссис Магаффи устроила дворовую распродажу. Я решила посмотреть, не найдется ли у меня что-нибудь, от чего можно избавиться. Ну, и, пока искала, решила, что настало время как следует там все прибрать. 

– Тебе помочь? – Джинни ставит на стол две кружки. 

Взгляд маминых карих глаз теплеет. 

– Если хочешь. Там наверняка найдутся вещи, которые тебе захочется отложить для будущих детей. Печенье? 

– Я сама возьму, мам. Ты садись, – командует Джинни. Мама отвечает слабой улыбкой. 

Между ними на столе – блюдце с печеньем и две дымящиеся кружки. Кухня наполнена густым, теплым запахом говяжьего рагу, мерно булькающего в тишине. В окне сзади Джинни видит сад, весь в буйстве осенних красок. 

Джинни изучающе смотрит на маму. На лице у нее появилось несколько новых морщин, в поблекших рыжих волосах прибавилось седины. 

– Тихо здесь сегодня. 

– В последнее время тут всегда тихо, – отвечает Молли. – Мы ведь с отцом вдвоем остались. 

Джинни охватывает чувство стыда. Последний раз она была здесь больше трех недель назад – и вовсе не потому, что мама не приглашала. 

– Как дела у Рона? 

Губы Джинни изгибаются в улыбке. 

– Ну, ты же знаешь – у него все в порядке. Гермиона с родителями уехала на уик-энд, и он, конечно, в печали – но, с другой стороны, у них с Гарри прошлой ночью была первая учебная аврорская вылазка, и, похоже, они отлично провели время. 

– Ну и хорошо. Хотя мне бы, конечно, хотелось, чтобы они выбрали себе какое-нибудь более безопасное занятие. Они и так уже столько для всех сделали… 

– Им обоим нравится то, чем они занимаются. 

– Да, это верно. А у тебя как дела? Когда впервые удастся поучаствовать в игре? 

– Скорее всего, не раньше следующего года, – признает Джинни. – Если, конечно, с Пуллом или МакАртуром ничего не случится. 

– А как насчет новых молодых людей в твоей жизни? 

Джинни опускает взгляд в остывающую кружку. 

– Нет, – качает она головой. – Нового – никого. 

Прохладная сухая ладонь накрывает ее руку. Джинни поднимает голову и смотрит в карие глаза – так похожие на ее собственные. 

– Однажды ты обязательно его встретишь, солнышко. – Мама улыбается. – Ну так что, пойдешь со мной на чердак? А на ужин останешься? Папа будет очень рад тебя увидеть. 

Во время тихого ужина с родителями Джинни налегает на рагу и домашний хлеб с хрустящей корочкой, а потом пытается вязать полосатый шарф, пока мама занята вязанием бордового свитера, а папа читает газету. В камине потрескивает огонь, по радио передают песни, и всю комнату заполняет желтоватый приглушенный свет, в то время как за окном на землю тяжелым покрывалом наваливается ночь. 

– Что скажешь, если я останусь здесь на ночь? – спрашивает Джинни, заметив, как отец широко зевает. 

Он обрадованно улыбается. 

– Милая, ты всегда можешь остаться здесь на ночь. И не нужно спрашивать. 

В груди Джинни разливается тепло. Она опускает взгляд и с улыбкой смотрит на недовязанный шарф в руках. 

– А утром мы устроим роскошный завтрак, – говорит мама, похлопывая ее по колену. – Блинчики и сосиски, а? Что скажешь? 

Джинни кивает. 

– Звучит отлично, – тихо отвечает она. 

Она чистит зубы и, натянув старую пижаму, забирается в свою детскую постель. 

Простыня совсем холодная, и Джинни натягивает одеяло до подбородка. 

Она знает, что не услышит, когда проснется, мамину возню на кухне. Но сейчас так приятно притвориться, что все будет именно так. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Она изо всех сил старается не терять счет времени, но это сложно – ведь у нее нет возможности как-то отмечать ушедшие дни. 

В один из дней – как ей кажется, четырнадцатый, – она рано, в три часа, уходит из библиотеки, изо всех сил стараясь не опускать руки. В ее голове крутится множество слов: всевозможные сведения об эльфах, времени и магии, и при этом она ни на шаг не приблизилась к решению проблемы. 

Небольшой квадратный дворик позади их квартирки усеян побуревшими листьями. Посреди него стоит скамейка, на которой можно уместиться вдвоем. Джинни выходит во дворик с пачкой пергамента, чувствуя щекой ласку солнечного луча. Она садится на скамейку и растворяется в знакомом звуке поскрипывания пера по пергаменту. В этот момент на нее падает тень в форме Гарри. 

– Держи. 

– Что? – Джинни поднимает взгляд. – А, спасибо! – Она принимает у него кружку горячего сидра. – Это зачем еще? 

Он пожимает плечами, щурясь на солнце. 

– Просто проснулся и увидел тебя здесь. Ты выглядела озябшей. И я подумал… 

Джинни делает глубокий вдох. От яблочного аромата воздух кажется ярче. 

– Спасибо, – искренне говорит она. 

– Да не за что. Чем занимаешься? 

– Ничем. Просто думаю. 

Гарри кивает: 

– Не буду тебя отвлекать, – и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

– Да нет, – откликается Джинни. – Останься. – Гарри смотрит на нее с сомнением, и она добавляет: – Правда, я совсем не против компании. 

Гарри с улыбкой присаживается рядом с ней. Его бедро тепло прижимается к ее. Джинни чувствует привычный запах Гарри – сонный и теплый, с оттенком сандала. Щетина Гарри поблескивает на солнце. 

– Держи. – Джинни вытаскивает палочку и, сотворив еще одну кружку, переливает в нее половину сидра. 

– Спасибо. – Они оба смотрят в тишине, как в воздухе танцует одинокий листок. – А о чем ты думала? 

Джинни пожимает плечами. 

– Да так, ни о чем особо… наверное, о том, какая это странная штука – жизнь. 

Она искоса смотрит на него. Солнце отражается от его волос – и они сияют. 

– Странная, – повторяет Гарри. – Почему? 

Джинни смеется и чувствует себя глупо. 

– Не знаю. Разве она не кажется иногда… какой-то бессмысленной? 

– У тебя что, этот самый… экзистенциальный кризис? 

С громким и искренним смехом Джинни поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в лицо. 

– Экзистенциальный кризис? – повторяет она, приподняв брови. 

Гарри расплывается в улыбке, прикусывая язык. Его глаза ярко блестят. 

– Гермиона заставляет меня читать. 

Сидр у нее во рту теплый и очень сладкий. 

– Нет. Просто… задумываюсь иногда – а в чем смысл всего этого?.. – Она обводит рукой квадратное пространство дворика. 

Гарри кивает. 

– Может, смысла и нет. Но разве это не значит, что нам нужно на все сто использовать все преимущества нашего пребывания здесь? 

Именно в этот момент во дворе появляется Рон – на его ярко-рыжих волосах красуется оранжевая вязаная шапка. 

– Ну у тебя и видок, – с нежностью говорит ему Джинни. 

– Видок – что надо, – ухмыляется он. – Вы тут, похоже, отлично вдвоем устроились – а что скажете, если мы все пойдем в паб и устроим перекусон? 

Джинни, переглянувшись с Гарри, смотрит на брата. 

– Отличная идея. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Размышления над словами Гарри каждый день приводят ее на задний дворик. Она ждет Гарри – и он приносит ей кружку горячего сидра, а Джинни делит ее содержимое на двоих, приглашая Гарри присесть рядом. От него все время одинаково пахнет, и солнце все так же отражается от его волос, и они наблюдают за одним и тем же листком, который, подхваченный ветром, танцует мимо них в воздухе. 

– Мое любимое время, – говорит он однажды. 

Она внимательно смотрит на него. Порыв ветра касается ее щеки. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Он пожимает плечами и слегка краснеет. Джинни прячет улыбку. 

– Ну, просто… знаешь… этот свет – и как… не знаю… – Он ерзает на скамейке. – Как все красиво кругом. 

– Это здорово, что у тебя есть любимое время суток. 

– Оно такое хрупкое… Такое, знаешь… мимолетное, что ли. 

Джинни хмурится: 

– Но это же грустно, правда? Что оно длится совсем недолго. 

Он встречается с ней глазами. 

– Может быть. Но оно всегда возвращается. 

Джинни уверена, что они говорят уже не о свете. Она делает глоток сидра – и он оседает в животе, приглушая разлившуюся там ноющую боль. Джинни тихо вздыхает, когда появляется Рон и зовет их в паб. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Однажды Джинни просто подается вперед и касается губами губ Гарри. У него холодные щеки, колючий подбородок, кисловатое дыхание и привкус сидра во рту. Она чувствует, как он судорожно вдыхает и приоткрывает губы – горячие, липкие, – навстречу ее рту. Ее язык проскальзывает в его рот и касается зубов. Он поднимает руки, и его короткие ногти царапают затылок Джинни, а язык обводит контур ее губ. Его привычный запах – теплого пота и сандала – омывает Джинни, и звук, который издает Гарри, – тихий и страждущий – бросает ее в жар. Ее сердце отдается бешеным стуком в ушах. 

Когда она в конце концов отодвигается, он смотрит на нее, проводя языком по губам, и глаза его ярко блестят. 

– Что это было? 

Джинни пожимает плечами. 

– Просто… захотелось это сделать. 

– А. 

Джинни встает и улыбается ему. Гарри растерянно моргает, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Губы его распухли. 

– Увидимся, Гарри. 

Подойдя к двери, она оборачивается и кидает на него взгляд. Его пальцы прижаты к губам. 

 

 

* * * 

 

– Держи. 

Джинни поднимает взгляд – и совсем не удивляется, когда видит протянутую руку Гарри. Воздух напоен ароматом дымящегося яблочного сидра. 

– Спасибо, – отвечает она, машинально забирая у него кружку. Она сидит на самом краешке скамейки – и рядом достаточно места для еще одного человека. – А это… э… это зачем? 

Гарри пожимает плечами, потирает затылок и смотрит на нее прищурившись. 

– Ты выглядела замерзшей. 

Джинни похлопывает ладонью по сиденью скамейки. 

– Садись! 

– Но я не хотел тебе мешать. 

– Гарри, если бы ты мне мешал, я бы не пригласила тебя присесть. 

Гарри опускается рядом. 

– Хочешь половину? – Не дожидаясь ответа, она наколдовывает вторую кружку. Его бедро совсем рядом, теплое и твердое. 

– Спасибо. 

– Да не за что. Как вздремнул? 

– Ну-у… 

– Освежающе? – подсказывает Джинни одновременно с ответом Гарри: – Обыкновенно. 

– А что ты вообще тут делаешь? – спрашивает Гарри. – Холодно ведь. 

– Да не так уж и холодно – у меня только пальцы слегка занемели. Вообще-то, я просто думала. 

– О квиддиче? 

– Не-а. О подштанниках Хагрида. 

– А-а. Это было вторым пунктом в моих предположениях. 

– Так что теперь ты понимаешь, почему я рада, что ты прервал мои размышления. 

Гарри улыбается ей, и солнце отражается от его волос. 

– Рад, что сумел тебя отвлечь. 

– Ну да, ты бываешь очень даже отвлекающим, Поттер. – Удивительно, как легко стало говорить многие вещи, – ведь на следующий день он все равно ничего не вспомнит. 

Гарри не сводит с нее глаз. 

– Да ты и сама очень даже ничего, Уизли. 

Джинни прикусывает щеку, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке, и чувствует, как заливается краской. 

Гарри все еще смотрит на нее. 

– Ух ты! – в конце концов говорит он. 

Она встречается с ним взглядом. 

– Что? 

Он отводит глаза, и его длинные бледные пальцы теребят ткань брюк. 

– Ничего. Просто… сто лет не видел, как ты краснеешь. 

Джинни смеется, чувствуя, как ее щеки вспыхивают еще сильнее. Гарри снова смотрит на нее с улыбкой. 

– Даже… не знаю, что на такое можно ответить. 

Улыбка Гарри превращается в ухмылку. 

– Мой невероятный талант оратора лишил тебя дара речи? 

– Похоже на то. Или, скорее, твой дар говорить невпопад. 

– В любом случае – я необычайно талантлив. 

– И скромен. 

Она снова смотрит в его глаза с собравшимися у уголков лучиками морщинок. Зубы у него ровные и белые. Джинни уже не может сдерживаться и расплывается в совершенно дурацкой улыбке. 

Во дворике появляется Рон. 

– Чему это вы тут так разулыбались? 

– До чего же глупо ты выглядишь в этой шапке, – ничуть не смутившись, замечает Гарри. 

Рон уже не улыбается, а нарочито обиженно дуется: 

– Я выгляжу потрясающе в этой шапке! 

– Ну да, главное – самому в это верить. 

– А не хочет ли кто-нибудь перекусить в пабе? – спрашивает Рон, игнорируя замечание Джинни. 

– Знаете, – говорит Джинни, – я сегодня, пожалуй, останусь дома. – Она смотрит на Гарри и проводит языком по верхним зубам. – А вы двое повеселитесь там как следует. 

– Уверена? – уточняет Рон, и Джинни кивает, делая глубокий вдох и сжимая губы. От нее пахнет яблоками и одеколоном Гарри. 

Гарри смотрит на нее, потом оборачивается к Рону и снова переводит взгляд на Джинни. 

– Знаешь, Рон, – говорит он в конце концов, все еще не сводя глаз с Джинни, – я, наверное, сегодня тоже никуда не пойду. 

Джинни чуть не давится сидром. Она замечает, как Гарри и Рон обмениваются странными взглядами, и кончики ее ушей краснеют. 

Рон медленно кивает: 

– Ну и ладненько. Я тогда к Джорджу заскочу – надеюсь, он не откажется оттянуться в пабе с младшим братом. Увидимся позже. 

Ухмыльнувшись и помахав рукой, он аппарирует, и Гарри вновь переводит взгляд на Джинни: 

– Так ты не против, если я тут, с тобой, еще немного побуду? 

Джинни качает головой: 

– Вообще-то, я собиралась приготовить ужин. Ты будешь? 

И именно в этот момент его желудок издает громкое урчание. Гарри смеется. 

– Наверное, это можно расценивать как «да», – замечает Джинни. 

– Я тоже так думаю. Но только если ты разрешишь мне помочь. 

Гарри встает и потягивается, хрустя позвонками. Его рубашка задирается, обнажая полоску бледной кожи на животе. 

Джинни опускает взгляд на свои колени, а затем тоже поднимается. 

– Как ты относишься к разогретым супам из банок? 

– Очень даже положительно. 

Он придерживает для нее дверь, и они заходят в дом. Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как они последний раз сидели за придвинутым к стене кухонным столиком и смотрели друг на друга поверх кастрюли с куриным супом. 

– Знаешь, я, наверное, тебе завидую – тому, что ты играешь в квиддич и зарабатываешь этим себе на жизнь, – признается Гарри, уминая суп. 

Единственное окно над мойкой расположено так высоко, что со своего места Джинни видит только небо. За окном темно, тихо и спокойно, а кухня залита теплым золотистым светом. 

– Так почему ты сам этим не занялся? – спрашивает Джинни. 

Гарри пожимает плечами. 

– Не знаю. Люди вроде как ожидали от меня, что после истории с Волдемортом я стану аврором, так ведь? 

– Наверное, – допускает Джинни, – но не думаю, что ты бы кого-нибудь разочаровал, если бы занялся чем-то другим. 

– Может быть. 

– Может быть? Гарри, ты победил Волдеморта! Вряд ли мы ошибемся, если предположим, что для магического мира ты и так уже сделал достаточно. – Гарри улыбается, и Джинни продолжает: – Значение имеет только одно – счастлив ли ты? Сам-то ты хотел стать аврором? 

Гарри медленно кивает: 

– Да, наверное. Я чувствую, что это важно. И правильно. Но все равно было бы здорово время от времени играть в квиддич. 

Джинни тепло улыбается: 

– Если хочешь, сможем выбираться вместе – раз в неделю. Обещаю, что буду с тобой помягче. 

– Ты готова раз в неделю играть со мной в квиддич – только потому, что мне этого не хватает? 

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Джинни пожимает плечами: 

– Ну конечно. 

В глазах Гарри мелькает благодарная улыбка. Он словно не может до конца поверить в то, что Джинни готова для него что-то сделать – просто так. 

– Ну что ж... Придется как-нибудь поймать тебя на слове, – говорит он в конце концов. 

Джинни опускает взгляд в тарелку, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло. 

– Наверное, придется, – улыбается она. 

Позже, стоя у мойки и вытирая последнюю тарелку, Гарри замечает: 

– А с тобой легко разговаривать, – так, словно его это удивляет. 

Джинни приподнимает брови: 

– И ты только сейчас это обнаружил? 

– Нет. Просто подумал, что хочу... э... сказать тебе об этом, – говорит он, сжимая полотенце. 

– А. Ну, тогда спасибо, – отвечает Джинни, чувствуя мимолетный укол стыда – словно она сейчас каким-то образом пользуется своим преимуществом над Гарри. Но она быстро расправляется с этим чувством. 

Очки Гарри съехали набок, Джинни с улыбкой подается к нему и поправляет их, касаясь прохладных щек. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и Джинни кажется, что на кухне становится жарко. В груди у нее все сжимается. 

Она вытаскивает у него из рук полотенце и кладет на разделочный стол, затем смотрит Гарри в потемневшие глаза. Он улыбается ей и быстро облизывает нижнюю губу. 

Конечно же, ей кажется совершенно естественным приподняться и коснуться его губ, ощущая на них привкус куриного супа. Затем она собирается отодвинуться, но мокрые руки удерживают Джинни на месте – одна на ее макушке, другая – на пояснице. 

Джинни охотно поддается и прижимается к Гарри всем телом. Его язык проскальзывает внутрь, касается нёба – и в ней мгновенно поднимается волна жара, распаляющая желание. Джинни становится трудно дышать. 

Гарри первым прерывает поцелуй и удивленно смотрит на нее широко открытыми глазами. 

– Джинни, что это... 

Джинни, не расцепляя объятий, приподнимается на цыпочки. Он так близко, что она может разглядеть оттенки зеленого в его глазах и расширенные зрачки. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – шепчет она, чувствуя спиной прикосновение его теплой, тяжелой руки. – Не надо ничего говорить. 

Она закрывает глаза и снова прижимается к нему, растворяясь в таком родном запахе – и таком родном чувстве. 

Губы, теплые и влажные, открываются навстречу – и его язык проскальзывает внутрь, глубоко и уверенно. В мгновение ока она оказывается прижатой к разделочному столу его бедрами. Обкусанные ногти царапают ее голову, от чего Джинни бросает в дрожь, а внутренности превращаются в желе. 

Она задирает ему свитер и футболку – и обводит пупок, зная, как остро Гарри на это реагирует. Кожа под ее пальцами вздрагивает – это дарит ей ощущение могущества. 

– Боже... – Его бедра подаются вперед, он снова прерывает поцелуй – и, тяжело дыша, низко опускает голову. Глаза его закрыты. 

– Я... хочу... – запинается он, и Джинни мельком думает, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь в этой реальности, но тут же отметает эту мысль. Склонившись, она прикусывает его колючий подбородок и проводит языком вверх, по теплой соленой скуле. Гарри издает отчаянный, жалобный звук. 

– Я знаю, Гарри, – успокаивающе говорит Джинни, снова целуя его губы и чувствуя холод оправы очков. Джинни, зная, что играет не по правилам, проводит руками вверх под футболкой Гарри, крепко прижимается к нему и прикусывает его губу. Просто это так хорошо, что она с удовольствием поддается искушению, после чего, слегка оттолкнув Гарри, берет его за руку и ведет в спальню. 

Он послушно следует за ней – и останавливается только перед дверью. В его потемневших, широко распахнутых глазах нервозность смешивается с возбуждением. Джинни опускает взгляд на его джинсы и замечает, что член напрягся – и крепко прижат к бедру. – Джинни, я не думаю... 

– Молчи! – шепчет Джинни и кладет ладонь на его пах. Бедра Гарри дергаются ей навстречу, а глаза закрываются. Она касается губами его рта. 

– Ч-черт, – запинается он, и Джинни, не прерывая поцелуй, улыбается. – Твой брат... 

– Его сейчас нет. 

– Я знаю, но он доверяет мне, и... – Его бедра все еще прижаты к ее руке. 

Джинни, слегка отстранившись, убирает руку и с трудом подавляет улыбку, когда Гарри сам тянется вперед, не желая ее отпускать. Он смотрит на нее затуманившимся, отяжелевшим взглядом. 

– Гарри, – говорит Джинни, когда он следом за ней входит в комнату. – Мы оба – взрослые люди. – Она включает лампу – желтый свет широким кругом разливается по комнате, падая на его лицо. 

– Я знаю, но... 

– Закрой дверь, Гарри, – мягко приказывает Джинни, поднимая руки, чтобы стянуть свитер. 

Гарри выполняет указание, оглядывается на нее – и смотрит. 

– Джинни, – сдавленно произносит он. На ней по-прежнему надеты брюки, но блузки уже нет. У Джинни мелькает мысль, что хорошо бы было подготовиться заранее – подобрать симпатичный лифчик, даже подкрасить губы, – но Гарри смотрит так жадно, что эта мысль быстро улетучивается. Каждый сантиметр кожи, которого касается его взгляд, горит, словно от ожога. Джинни понимает, что наверняка вся красная. 

– Гарри, пожалуйста... дотронься до меня, – просит она, и внутри нее все замирает от предвкушения. 

Он судорожно кивает и в два больших шага преодолевает расстояние между ними. На этот раз он целует ее более уверенно – губы сами собой приоткрываются, и язык скользит внутрь. Одна большая, теплая рука обхватывает ее спину, другая ложится на грудь. У Джинни мгновенно заканчивается воздух в легких. 

– Ох, – выдыхает она ему в губы, подаваясь вперед, вжимаясь в его ладонь. 

Пальцы проскальзывают под ткань и поглаживают сосок, который тут же твердеет, как камушек, в то время как внутри Джинни все, наоборот, превращается в расплавленный воск. 

Руки обхватывают бедра и опускают ее на кровать. Джинни чувствует тепло прижатого к ней тела и стягивает с Гарри свитер и футболку – он послушно поднимает сначала одну, а затем вторую руку. 

Его голова вновь выныривает – очки слетели, волосы топорщатся во все стороны, – и Гарри с улыбкой близоруко смотрит на Джинни, удерживая вес на выпрямленных руках. 

Она проводит руками по его спине, и он, напрягая мышцы на шее, опускает голову. 

Губы влажно касаются ключицы, язык скользит по гладкой коже, отчего Джинни вцепляется в покрывало. Рот Гарри оказывается всюду – щекочет теплым дыханием чувствительное местечко позади уха, увлажняет белую ткань лифчика, делая ее прозрачной. 

В лунном свете, падающем из окна спальни, волосы Гарри кажутся серебристо-голубыми. Вот именно этого, думает Джинни, пытаясь одновременно избавиться от лифчика и не разорвать контакт с целующими ее тело губами, – вот именно этого ей и не хватало больше всего. Его бледных рук с длинными пальцами, накрывающими впадинку на ее пояснице, его влажных и мягких губ. Улыбаясь, она расстегивает его ширинку и берет в руку горячую плоть – он даже не пытается сдержать рвущийся из горла стон или неразборчивое «да, да, еще». 

Его пальцы проникают внутрь ее – там так влажно, что движения получаются совсем легкими, хоть и не слишком уверенными. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он был рядом с ней, над ней и в ней, что все ее тело переполняет острое желание. Она скидывает брюки, направляет его пальцы, равномерно двигая бедрами, подводит их к клитору – и смотрит, как Гарри сосредоточенно сдвигает брови и прикусывает губу. 

– Джинни, ты такая… 

– Для тебя, – говорит Джинни. Его глаза темнеют, и он смотрит на нее взглядом собственника. Пальцы вновь начинают двигаться – на этот раз более уверенно, и Джинни закрывает глаза. В комнате становится невыносимо жарко. Гарри соскальзывает ниже, проводит языком по пупку, прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бедра и прижимается языком к источнику жара. Джинни ерзает, сминая под собой гладкую ткань покрывала, ее тело натянуто как струна и пульсирует от желания, которое вот-вот разорвет ее изнутри. 

– Гарри, – шепчет она – и его имя застревает где-то глубоко в горле. 

Тут он останавливается – и она не может сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. Его губы проделывают обратный путь по ее телу, останавливаясь на мгновение, чтобы прихватить сосок. 

– Ты уверена, что нам стоит?.. – спрашивает Гарри. Его плечи напряжены, зрачки почти сливаются с радужкой. Джинни приподнимает голову и тянется к его губам: 

– Уверена. 

Она шире разводит ноги и, чувствуя давление твердого члена, поднимает бедра. 

Гарри целует ее – и она чувствует собственный вкус на его губах. Ее язык проскальзывает внутрь, и Гарри отзывается стоном, низким и глубоким. Затем он отрывается от нее, все тело его бьет дрожь, а выражение лица не поддается расшифровке. Жар растекается по ее плечам и, пульсируя, устремляется ниже. 

Он входит в нее, и его рот открывается в беззвучном стоне. Джинни, тяжело дыша, подается навстречу движению его бедер и обхватывает скользкую от пота спину. Она не хочет закрывать глаза и смотрит, как натягиваются жилы на шее Гарри, когда он склоняет к ней голову. 

Эти рваные движения и звуки плоти, шлепающей о плоть, далеки от совершенства. Руки Гарри в конце концов не выдерживают, и он смачно приземляется на нее. Джинни смеется и, слегка сдвинув бедра, устраивается под ним, прижимаясь и прикусывая его шею. Его лоб усеян каплями пота. Она просовывает руку между их телами и ласкает себя, костяшками пальцев касаясь члена. 

– Боже, – выдыхает Гарри. – Боже, Джинни… – Его голос звучит удивленно, низко, почти испуганно. 

– Все хорошо, – шепчет она. Бедра ее начинают содрогаться. – Все… ох… – Она сильно кусает его и кончает. Последние судорожные толчки – и Гарри со стоном прикрывает глаза, утыкаясь в изгиб шеи Джинни с ее именем на губах. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Когда все заканчивается, Джинни смеется. 

Гарри с трудом приподнимается и садится на кровати. Его лицо блестит от пота. 

– Что смешного? 

Она смотрит на его недовольную гримасу – и смеется еще пуще. 

– Да нет, нет, – пытается она объяснить. Плечи ее ходят ходуном, и она чуть не давится от хохота. – Ничего… ничего смешного… просто… Это просто облегчение. 

– Так ты… ты не надо мной смеешься? 

Джинни тянет его за руку, привлекая к себе. Его ключица попадает в пятно голубоватого лунного света, льющегося в окно. От Гарри пахнет куриным супом, одеколоном и потом. 

– Нет, Гарри. Я смеюсь не над тобой. 

Гарри близоруко щурится: 

– Просто облегчение? Дай, пожалуйста, мои очки. 

Джинни свешивается с кровати и шарит ладонью по полу. 

– Да, облегчение. Держи. – Она перекатывается обратно на спину. 

– Из-за чего? – Взгляд Гарри снова сосредоточен – и устремлен прямо на нее. Джинни улыбается. Вся эта ситуация успокаивает ее и кажется очень знакомой – пусть на самом деле это и не так. 

– Просто… Знал бы ты, как долго я этого хотела. 

Гарри улыбается. 

– Долго? Но, Джинни, я бы вряд ли смог тебе отказать. Ты ведь – девушка привлекательная, и… 

– Спасибо. 

– На здоровье. – Расплываясь в широкой ухмылке, Гарри легко проводит рукой по ребрам обнаженной Джинни. – Я имею в виду, что я… ну… тебе ведь стоило только сказать. 

– Если бы все было так просто! 

– А что тут сложного-то? 

Джинни облизывает губы, замечая, что Гарри следует взглядом за ее движением. 

– Ты подумаешь, что я чокнулась. 

Он смотрит на нее: 

– Все равно расскажи. 

– Ладно. 

– Договорились. 

 

 

* * * 

 

– Эльф, – повторяет Гарри. 

Джинни кивает: 

– Вообще-то, королева эльфов. 

Она сидит в свитере Гарри с закатанными рукавами, опираясь о спинку кровати и подтянув колени к груди. 

Гарри, сидящий напротив, переспрашивает: 

– И ты была моей девушкой? 

– Угу. 

– Долго? 

– Ну… чуть больше двух лет. Хотя на какое-то время ты меня бросил, но это же не было… ну, настоящим разрывом, просто… – Она останавливается. Гарри молчит и смотрит на нее так, словно пытается разгадать ребус. – Я же говорила, – неловко добавляет она, чтобы заполнить повисшую паузу, – звучит просто дико… 

Гарри в конце концов прерывает молчание: 

– Раз ты была моей девушкой – значит, мы занимались сексом? 

– Ну… да. 

– Сколько угодно? 

– Конечно. 

Мгновение Гарри молча размышляет, потом произносит: 

– Да-а… Обидно, что я этого не помню. 

Джинни отрывисто и громко смеется: 

– Как это по-мужски. 

Он говорит – несмотря на оживленный блеск в глазах: 

– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это. 

– Так ты мне веришь? – спрашивает Джинни. 

– Почему бы не поверить, – пожимает он плечами. 

– В любом случае, это вряд ли имеет значение – завтра ты все равно ни о чем не вспомнишь. 

– Так я был для тебя самым ценным? 

– Что? 

– Ты сказала, что эта королева решила отнять у тебя самое ценное. Меня? 

– Я не… Да, наверное. 

– Ты меня любила? 

Джинни встречается с ним взглядом: 

– Любила… то есть люблю… то есть… да. 

Гарри сжимает губы и, задумчиво дергая за бахрому покрывала, тихо бормочет: 

– Ух ты! 

«И не говори», – думает Джинни, пряча руки в рукава его свитера. 

 

 

* * * 

 

Первое, что замечает Джинни, когда открывает глаза, – это тишина. 

– Доброе утро, – говорит Гарри. Он лежит рядом, приподнявшись на локте, и рассматривает ее. 

Джинни одаряет его сердитым взглядом: 

– Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь. Страшно же! 

Гарри улыбается: 

– Я знаю. Прости. Во сне ты выглядишь такой невинной – в это сложно поверить. 

– Ха-ха, – бормочет Джинни. – Как бы тебе самому понравилось, если бы ты проснулся – и обнаружил, что я тебя разглядываю? 

Гарри пожимает плечами: 

– Заставил бы расплатиться, наверное. 

На его щеке красуется след от подушки, губы распухли и покраснели. Джинни смотрит на него и понимает: что-то не то. В окно струится дневной свет – значит, уже утро, а Гарри… 

Джинни, подскочив, взвизгивает: 

– Гарри, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Он растерянно моргает: 

– Я не… я же провел здесь ночь, помнишь? 

– Провел ночь? 

– Да. 

– Так. И что мы делали? 

– Джинни, ты хорошо себя… 

Она обрывает его: 

– И что мы делали? 

Гарри смотрит на нее, как на сумасшедшую, и отвечает: 

– Дома сидели. Приготовили ужин и пошли в постель. 

– Пошли в постель, – эхом откликается Джинни. – Так мы трахались? 

– Ну да. 

– А о чем мы говорили? 

– Не знаю… О квиддиче, моей учебе в аврорате, и вообще – о том о сем. 

– Да нет, о чем мы говорили после секса? 

– Не помню. По-моему, ни о чем. 

– Ты – мой парень? 

– А что, могут быть варианты? 

– Да… то есть нет… то есть конечно, нет… – Джинни расплывается в улыбке и чувствует, как внутри разливается тепло. – Конечно, ты мой парень, просто… 

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – снова спрашивает Гарри, обдавая ее щеку кисловатым со сна дыханием. 

Она опускает взгляд. На ней его зеленый свитер, а вся комната залита ярким солнечным светом. Джинни смеется, громко и весело: 

– Я чувствую себя просто потрясающе. Я бы даже сказала, изумительно. Чем планируешь сегодня заняться? 

– Я не… 

– Мы сейчас встанем и, наверное, разбудим Рона. Потом отправимся к моим родителям, потому что им будет ужасно приятно увидеть нас – всех нас – и накормить завтраком. А потом, когда вернется Гермиона, можно будет где-нибудь поиграть в квиддич. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты играл последний раз? 

Гарри задумчиво смотрит на нее: 

– Не помню, чтобы ты хоть раз с утра пораньше была такой счастливой. 

На голове у Гарри творится черт знает что, и Джинни, вздохнув, ласково проводит рукой по его шевелюре. 

– Я просто… Новый день ведь начался! Столько чудесных возможностей! Но знаешь, чем я хочу заняться первым делом? – Она бросает на него намекающий взгляд и многозначительно шевелит бровями. – Я хочу как следует наверстать все упущенное время. 

Гарри нежно смотрит на нее и с улыбкой прижимается головой к ее руке: 

– Сумасшедшая! 

– Ага, я в курсе, – отвечает Джинни и тянется к его губам.


End file.
